This work looks toward a theoretical synthesis of the investigative literature concerning the role of experience, and especially early experience, in the development of the intellectual abilities and motives comprising competence. Several products have already emerged from this work. Intelligence and Experience (Ronald Press, 1961) was the first book-length work. The Challenge of Incompetence and Poverty (University of Illinois Press, 1969), a collection of essays synthesizing various aspects of the problem, has also aapeared. A third work consists of a new means of assessing development in infancy. It is authored with Ina C. Uzgiris and is entitled Assessment in Infancy: Ordinal Scales of Psychological Development University of Illinois Press, 1975. The next phase of this work may turn toward the preparation of a book that might be entitled or subtitled, Toward an Educational Psychology of Infancy and Early Childhood. It will be followed, hopefully, by a return to work on a book concerned with Early Experience, for which five chapters have been written, and then to Motivation and Experience.